The bumpers of vehicle can be damaged by minor collisions with other vehicles. Such collisions typically occur during the parallel parking of vehicles on streets where parking space is limited. In order to park a vehicle in a tight space, it is often difficult or even impossible not to bump the vehicle which is in front of or behind the parking space. These bumps can leave dents, scratches, and mares on the bumpers of both involved vehicles.